


i'd love to hold you close, tonight and always

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blame The Gays™, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, FaceTime Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Sub Michael, holding the phone whilst having facetime sex must rlly put a dampner on the mood, lol, one fluffy and one smutty, set whilst 3/4 of the band are in Cancun, thats it that's the fic, the other is sulking in NYC, this is actually rlly impractical, two skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: Ashton’s face lights up when he sees both his boys on his laptop screen.“Hi, babe,” Calum says, softly, and Michael smiles further when he realises it’s the tone that’s reserved just for he and Ashton, not any of their loud obnoxious friends who are outside doing shots. Michael feels lucky he’s privileged enough to experience Calum like this.Ashton smiles. “You guys look cute. God, I miss you.”Or: skype conversations are cute until someone gives Michael tequila





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent im sorry  
> part two is nearly done so should be up during the week (provided i actually do some uni work lol)  
> imagine if writing essays was as fun as writing fic..........
> 
> title from pillowtalk coz im a basic bitch x

“Are you guys having a good time?” Ashton says as he settles into bed in his hotel room, rearranging the pillows so he can sit up enough that the light from his laptop screen is illuminating his face.

“Honestly, the best.” Michael smiles that big dopey smile Ashton loves so much and the older boy’s heart clenches. He’s about to say something stupid and embarrassing like ‘I miss you’ but Michael seems distracted, looking somewhere off camera and reaching a hand out of shot.

“Make me another, darling?”

Ashton hears Calum huff in the background, would recognise the sound anywhere.

“Make your own drink…” The brown boy mumbles but the clinking of bottles suggests Michael’s got his own way. As usual.

Ashton snuggles further underneath the duvet, feeling cold just looking at Michael’s bare chest and hair moving slightly in the breeze from the air con.

“So, other than drinking each other under the table each night, what else have you been up to?”

Michael smiles to himself and begins listing all the beach activities they’ve been doing, the excitement in his voice evident. Ashton nods and smiles appropriately, but he can’t help tuning into the sounds of the other man in Michael’s room, wishing he could see Calum’s face as well.

Michael distracts himself from his monologue as he accepts the drink the brown boy hands him, shifting over on the bed so Calum can join him.

Ashton’s face lights up when he sees both his boys on his laptop screen.

“Hi, babe,” Calum says, softly, and Michael smiles further when he realises it’s the tone that’s reserved just for he and Ashton, not any of their loud obnoxious friends who are outside doing shots. Michael feels lucky he’s privileged enough to experience Calum like this.

As Ashton responds, Michael sniffs his drink warily, prompting a laugh from Ashton. Calum missed the joke and pouts until Michael kisses him on the cheek to placate him.

Ashton laughs gently. “You guys look cute. _God_ , I miss you.”

The atmosphere turns sombre as they all sigh quietly.

“We miss you too, Ash.” Michael mumbles, curling into Calum’s chest. “Wish you were here.”

The quiet in the room means Ashton can just make out the loud sounds of people yelling outside – their friends probably bickering over who is winning beer pong.

“Is New York as crazy as always?” Calum says, wanting to fill the silence and not let Michael get sad drunk – he doesn’t want to have to deal with that all evening.

“It’s actually surprisingly less stressful when you’re here for more than twenty four hours.” Ashton laughs. “It’s weird being here in winter though. It’s so so cold, but I guess it’s kind of a welcome change. I’ve been doing all the tourist things we never get to do normally so that’s cool.”

“Have you gone to that gallery you were desperate to go to yet?” Michael says, and Calum has to hide a smile in the blonde boy’s hair at how excited he sounds. He’s not even gone to the gallery, not even remotely interested in art but Ashton loves it, therefore, by default, Michael does too.

They talk like that for a while, relaying the details of their respective days and Michael and Calum getting slightly more intoxicated as the conversation goes.

Ashton carries the laptop with him to the small kitchenette in the corner of his room and makes himself a mug of green tea, giggling when Michael calls him out on being such a wild child.

“I’m just not as young as you guys, I can’t take all that partying anymore now that I’m practically ancient.”

He pouts as he speaks but Michael sees through it, knows Ashton’s just as young and immature as he and Calum are.

“Alright, grandad.” Calum chips in and Ashton just about catches Michael murmuring something about ‘grand-daddy kink’ but he chooses to ignore it.

As the minutes pass, the two boys lean more and more into each other until they’re cuddled together, Michael’s head on Calum’s chest. They discuss plans for when they’re all back in L.A and Michael informs Ashton on all the gossip and slander from the holiday. Ashton tells them about the modelling experience (“I can’t believe I’m dating a real life model!” Michael shouts) and how beautiful central park is in the autumn.

Eventually the weight of the day catches up on Ashton and he finds himself listening more than he’s talking. He yawns and pulls the duvet further up over his chin, watching his boys interact and wishing with all his heart that he was there with them. His eyes are just fluttering shut when the sound of Michael’s phone ringing startles him.

“’Lo? Yeah, okay, we’ll be down in a sec. Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell him hi from you. Kay, bye.”

Michael smiles sadly at the screen, “Luke said the fire show is about to start on the beach…we should go.”

Calum’s arm smoothly wraps around Michael’s waist and pulls him tighter against him. And as much as Ashton is painfully jealous, he’s so pleased his boys have each other. He trusts Calum to look after Michael and vice versa.

“Okay, my loves. I’ll let you go and have fun.” He beams at his boys. “But not too much fun…and that means you, tiger.”

Calum ruffles Michael’s hair and kisses him on the cheek.

“He’ll be on his best behaviour, Ash.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Miss and love you.”

“And you. Both. So much.” Comes Ashton’s immediate reply. “Now go and have a good night. Beat Luke’s arse at beer pong for me!”

Michael stands up and leaves Ashton and Calum to say goodbye.

“Send over those modelling photos the minute you get them, ‘kay? I want to show off my model boyfriend to all our friends.”

Ashton laughs at the seriousness in Calum’s tone. It’s a joke but Ashton also knows how proud Calum is of him. It makes his heart feel full of love and he can’t help the warm tingly feeling spreading through his veins.

“Sir, yes, sir.” He barks back, counting it as a huge win when Calum’s face bursts into that gorgeous laugh.

“Talk tomorrow?” The brown boy asks, eyes boring into the pixelated hazel ones staring back at him.

“’Course.” Ashton smiles, stroking Calum’s face on the screen. “Tomorrow.”

The call ends after another round of ‘I love you’s and Michael’s shouts of ‘I love you most’ from the bathroom. Ashton closes his laptop and pushes away the longing in his chest.

He falls asleep quickly and dreams of walking the streets of New York hand in hand with his two boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit 3k of some of the filthiest stuff ive written lmao im so sorry?
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it - there's something about this ot3 that i literally cant get enough of! also thank you for all your lovely comments on part one, not sure what i did to deserve you all, you're all the mvps xxxxx

Ashton jolts awake to the sound of his phone ringing. He rolls his eyes at himself for forgetting to turn it on do not disturb until he distinctly remembers he did, just before bed.

A bubble of panic begins to rise in his throat as he scrambles across the ridiculously large mattress to get to the vibrating phone on the bedside table. It’s three in the morning and the few contacts he has as exceptions to do not disturb would not be ringing at this time unless it was an emergency.

As he lunges for the phone he sees a ridiculous photo of Michael flashing on the screen as the phone prompts him to answer the facetime.

“Mikey?” He croaks out the minute it connects, taking a few distressing seconds for the hotel wifi to work.

“Ash,” the other boy whimpers quietly and Ashton feels bile in the back of his throat rising, panic spreading through his bloodstream.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Is Cal-” Michael cuts Ashton off with another whimper and that’s when the oldest boy notices the flush across Michael’s cheeks, lit only faintly from the light of his phone screen. Michael’s eyes don’t look wide in the way they do when he’s worried – they’re hooded and hardly open, irises blown so only a slither of green can be seen.

“Fuck, Mikey…” at the rasp of Ashton’s voice the other boy rolls further onto his stomach and groans low in his throat, the friction of the mattress against his hard dick feeling amazing.

“I thought something was wrong!! It’s three a.m!” He scolds the younger boy but he’s not listening, shifting his hips restlessly as he finds himself getting more and more worked up at the harshness of Ashton’s tone.

“Something _is_ wrong,” he moans, “I’m horny and Cal fell asleep the minute we got back.”

Ashton rolls his eyes, rearranging the pillows so he can sit up in bed, now that he’s fully awake. The panic has disappeared from his chest and now all that’s left is the desire to kiss Michael’s red lips, bitten raw from his own teeth.

“Yeah? And why couldn’t you just take care of yourself like a good boy, instead of waking me up?”

Michael whines. “Didn’t want to touch myself without your permission, Ash.”

The honesty in his voice has Ashton chubbing up, a hand sneaking down his body over the duvet to press lightly on his dick.

Ashton hums. “My good boy. Remembering your rules.”

Michael is seconds away from pleading when Ashton continues. “Go on then baby, you can touch yourself.”

The blonde sighs in relief, rolling onto his side and hips bucking up as he finally wraps a hand around himself.

“You need to be quiet, Mikey, can’t wake up Calum.”

The blonde had nearly forgotten about the other boy in his state, but the realisation that he’s touching himself whilst the brown boy is fast asleep in the same bed makes his dick twitch.

Ashton must notice his reaction. “You like that, huh, baby boy? Like that Calum’s right there asleep and you’re being this filthy next to him?”

Michael whines quietly, throwing his head back.

“I said you need to be quiet. If you can’t be quiet then you won’t be allowed to come.”

The blonde boy pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and Ashton wants nothing more than to have it between his own teeth.

“Go-d,” Michael mumbles clearly trying to be quiet. “Feels so good, Ash.”

“Yeah?” The older boy asks, chest beginning to heave as he palms himself harder. “Better than if I was touching you?”

The blonde shakes his head before Ashton has even finished his sentence.

“N-no. Always feels best when it’s you or Calum.”

Ashton smirks. “Yeah? What about when it’s both of us? Touching you all over, kissing you where it feels good?”

The older boy sees Michael’s arm speed up, can almost make out the slick sounds of his hand slipping over his dick as it becomes wetter with precome.

Ashton feels his dick getting harder as he watches Michael slowly fall apart. The thing with Michael is that he completely gives himself over to the feeling, never worried about how he looks or the stupid sounds he makes as he orgasms. It’s amongst Ashton’s favourite things about the boy, and it makes every moment with him even hotter.

Michael’s left hand falls over his face and Ashton is about to complain that he’s blocking the view when he realises that Michael’s muffling the loud sounds coming out of his mouth. Every so often his eyes flick to his left and Ashton nearly comes when he realises the other boy is looking at Calum, checking he’s not awake. Or maybe checking to see whether he’s awoken. Ashton wouldn’t put it past him.

“That’s it, baby, focus on the head.” At his own words Ashton finally pushes his boxers down, hissing at the feeling of the cool air on his overheated dick. “Yeah right there, that feels good doesn’t it?”

Michael just huffs but Ashton’s pushes him because he knows he can.

“Use your words, babe. I asked you a question.”

“Yeah, Ash, it feels sofuckinggood.”

Ashton just smirks, loving nothing more than reducing Michael to a state of whimpers and expletives.

“Are you getting close, baby?” Ashton whispers, watching as Michael nods before he’s even finished speaking.

“Yeah? Go a little faster, there, that’s it.”

Michael’s hand speeds up and Ashton can tell he’s seconds away.

“Are you gonna come for me?”

It’s the ‘for me’ that does it for Michael, it always does and Ashton knows it. Always makes Michael come the hardest, when he knows he’s making one of his boys proud.

And let it be said that he comes hard, throwing his head back harshly against the pillows as his hand struggles to muffle the high pitched whine that comes from his mouth.

Ashton doesn’t feel far behind him when a sound from his phone makes him stop his movements, hand stilling on his dick.

“Mike?” He hears a voice croak out, confusion clear in Calum’s voice.

The blonde boy whimpers, both at the knowledge he’s been caught right handed (literally) and that he disobeyed Ashton.

“What are yo- Ash?” Calum’s flushed skin and tired eyes appear on screen. “What’s go-?”

He cuts himself off for a second time when he looks down and sees Michael’s come covered hand and cock.

“Well, fuck.”

Ashton laughs, agreeing wholeheartedly with the entire situation. It’s the middle of the night, they’re in different countries and Michael just came all over himself. He watches as Calum shuffles over on the bed until his body is bracketing Michael’s, kissing the corner of his mouth before whispering.

“Did you just jerk off whilst I was asleep in the bed next to you?”

His voice is like chocolate and Ashton momentarily feels sorry for Michael. No-one has a chance when Calum is in this mood.

“Did it feel good? Creaming yourself whilst Ashton watched, knowing I would wake up to find you like this?”

Michael whimpers as Calum’s hand brushes his sensitive cock and Ashton gets an idea.

“Aren’t you gonna apologise, Michael?”

“I-,” he begins, but he’s cut off by Ashton’s low voice again.

“Nuh uh, not like that.” Michael is confused until he looks up and sees Ashton’s smirking face filling the screen of his phone.

“How are you gonna make it up to him, Mike?” Ashton whispers, revelling in the way Michael hangs off of everyone single word that comes from his mouth, even over the shitty facetime connection.

Calum’s fingers trace Michael’s lips gently, glimpsing to look up at Ashton before looking down again at the boy beneath him.

“I have an idea…” Calum whispers, pushing two fingers into Michael’s mouth and positively panting when the blonde boy immediately moves his head forward, encasing them in the warmth of his mouth.

Ashton groans at that and Calum continues talking as he begins to move his fingers. “You gonna blow me like a good boy? Make me feel good so I come in your mouth?”

Michael nods his head and pulls off with a pop. He begins wriggling and the motion of the camera makes Ashton a little seasick - he has to laugh that Michael is so distracted by the promise of Calum’s dick that he’s completely forgotten about the phone is his hand.

“Eager are we?” He drawls and Calum takes the phone from Michael’s hand, glimpsing apologetically at Ashton. He’s about to say something, make sure the older boy doesn’t feel left out but then Ashton shifts the angle of the camera and the sight makes Calum’s breath hitch in his throat.

Ashton’s dick is fully out now, his long fingers wrapped around it and stroking it leisurely. It never fails to amaze Calum how good Ashton is at teasing himself, almost always prolonging his orgasm until the other two have come, even when he’s in the same room as them.

“So hot, Cal,” he murmurs, moving the camera lower down his body so both his dick and his face are in shot. “You guys are so hot together, can’t believe we’ve not thought to do this before.”

Calum laughs but cuts himself off with a quiet groan as Michael finally pulls his boxers down, hot breath ghosting over his dick.

“As long,” he pants, Michael’s now mouthing at the head and Calum’s finding it hard to form sentences. “As long as you don’t feel left out…”

Ashton manages a smile, the sounds coming from Calum’s throat making him speed up his hand movements. “Are you kidding? I love this. Love you guys putting on a show for me.”

Michael pulls back at those words. “Is the show good, Ash?”

Ashton hums, “Of course, babe, but don’t forget you’ve still got to make it up to Calum.”

The blonde obediently gets back to work, swallowing Calum down in one movement, causing the brown boy’s hips to buck up off the bed.

“Being so good for us, aren’t you, Mikey? Taking me so well, using your tongue just how I like it.” Calum murmurs.

Michael keens at the praise and though Ashton can’t see it from this angle, he knows there’s a beautiful flush spread down the blonde boy’s neck at the words.

“You like making Cal feel good, don’t you, babe?”

Michael nods the best he can with a dick in his mouth, humming in agreement. Calum’s eyes flutter shut at the vibrations so Ashton continues.

“I know just how much you like being stretched around a dick, love the ache in your jaw you’ll be able to feel all day tomorrow.”

“Hey Ash, reckon he could take us both? At the same time?” Calum’s voice is strained.

“What, one is his mouth and one in that pretty little arse of his?”

Michael’s dick is nearly fully hard again, hearing his boys speak about him like this, like he’s not in the room. It always gets him so worked up.

Calum’s spare hand falls to Michael’s hair, tugging lightly on the strands and Michael knows it means he’s getting close. The blonde braces himself, breathing heavily through his nose as he pushes himself further down on Calum, allowing the head to slip into his throat.

The immediate praise he hears from Ashton makes it worth it, along with the high pitched whine that falls from Calum’s throat.

“Fuck, Mikey, I…”

Calum’s eyes screw shut, breaths coming hard and fast.

“Make him come, Mikey, c’mon.” Ashton demands and Michael has an idea.

On a whim, the blonde slips a hand beneath Calum’s balls, nudging a finger against his hole as he restricts his throat around his dick.

Calum comes with a cry, nearly dropping the phone with the intensity of his climax. He shudders through it as Michael pulls up slightly.

“That’s it. My good boys. Clean him up, Mikey.”

The blonde licks and sucks at Calum’s dick until he’s being pushed off.

“Fu-uck.” Calum huffs out and Ashton laughs.

“You thought that was hot? You should’ve seen it from my angle.”

The two share a few more huffs of laughter until they’re cut off by Michael whining, the lack of attention making him feel left out.

“Awh, Mikey,” Calum pouts, stroking his hair as he pulls the blonde boy up his body. “You want a kiss?”

The blonde latches on immediately, shifting his body so he’s straddling Calum’s lap, grinding down against the solid body beneath him.

“You’ve shown us what a good boy you are, haven’t you, Mikey?”

The blonde whimpers into Calum’s mouth, pulling away to nod at the camera.

“You want to come again?” Ashton asks, tightening the grip on his dick at Michael’s moan.

“Please…” he whimpers and Calum shushes him.

“It’s okay, baby, gonna make you feel good.”

Calum passes the phone to Michael as he leans off the side of the bed, scrabbling in his bag for lube, Ashton assumes.

“You too, Ash.” Michael says earnestly, face close to the camera. “Want you to come too.”

The older boy smiles at his adorable boyfriend. “I’ll be right behind you, don’t worry, Tiger.”

Michael grins, happy with the answer as he settles back on the bed, legs spread open for Calum.

The brown boy wastes no time in messing around, wants to make his boy feel good. He warms the lube up on his fingers quickly, stroking Michael’s thighs with his other hand.

“Always so desperate for this, aren’t you, Mikey?”

Michael nods as Calum’s fingers ghost over his hole, biting down on his lip as a finger slowly pushes into him.

“Taking it so well.” Ashton adds, beginning to wank himself off properly when he realises it won’t take long for Michael to come.

“Yeah,” Calum agrees, pressing another finger against Michael’s rim and pushing it in quickly, punching a moan out of the other boy. “Such a good boy for us.”

Michael starts pushing back against him, beginning to ride Calum’s fingers as the pleasure builds up inside of him.

“Shit, look how much he loves it, Ash,” Calum whispers, and Ashton knows he’s done for when Calum’s voice is low and husky, like velvet in Ashton’s ears. “Loves having something up there.”

“Yeah,” is all Ashton manages, hips shifting restlessly as he fucks up into his fist harder, grip tightening.

“Bet he wishes it was your big cock in there,” both boys whimper as Calum continues, going for the throat. “Filling him up, fucking him so well he won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

Michael’s movements are getting jerkier, nails scratching Calum’s glorious shoulders as a third finger stretches him open. He feels his orgasm building at the intrusion, just the perfect amount of painpleasurepain.

“Yeah,” Ashton manages breathlessly, sounding somewhat coherent despite the fact he’s literally seconds away from coming. “Would pound into him, so fucking hard he screams, harder and harder until I hit tha-”

Calum twists his fingers just right and Michael cuts Ashton off with a scream.

“Fuck fuck fuck, oh my fucking,” Calum continuously fucks in harder, relentlessly rubbing against Michael’s prostate until the blonde boy comes with a moan, shooting all over his stomach.

Ashton’s biting hard on his lip as he watches Calum fuck Michael through it, finally coming himself when he hears Michael utter a ‘please, Ash’ beneath his breath.

The orgasm hits Ashton suddenly, he’s been on edge for so long tonight that his dick spurts his come an impressive distance up his chest, legs shaking as he comes down and slows the movements of his hand.

Calum trails his left hand through the mess on Michael’s stomach as a distraction whilst he pulls his fingers out. The brown boy lifts his hand to his mouth and Ashton feels his dick kick out a tiny bit more come as he watches Calum moan around his own fingers.

“That was...quite something.” Ashton mumbles, smiling at the small kisses Calum is planting all over Michael’s face.

The blonde laughs. “Wish you were here for post-sex cuddling. Calum’s too muscley, not enough squish.”

“Hey!” Both boys exclaim, Calum pouting as Ashton flexes his stomach muscles and argues he’s got just as much muscle as the brown boy.

Michael laughs, grabbing Calum’s boxers from the side of the bed and wiping them both down with them.

“Kidding, you’re both perfect. Would just be more perfect if we were all together.”

Calum kisses Michael’s hair as Ashton promises ‘soon’.

They all settle down in bed, sharing soft whispers and sweet nothings. Ashton snuggles down further into the pillows for the second time that night, smiling at the fact this time his heart feels full of love, not longing. It’s amazing the things a good orgasm can do.

“For future reference, I will only be accepting calls from either of you after midnight if they involve orgasms as good as that.” The curly haired boy laughs.

He smiles at the indignant look on both their faces, camera only blurring them a little.

“What if I’m dying?” Michael asks, of course it’s Michael. “Can I call then?”

Ashton sighs, his usual, exhausted sigh. “I’ll think about it.”

Calum leans forward, cutting Michael’s face out of shot slightly. “What if _I’m_ dying?” He pouts, “Will you answer _my_ calls then?”

Ashton closes his eyes. “Fucking hell, _yes_ , you can both call if you’re dying, but I can’t promise I’ll help you.”

Michael frowns. “Why not?”

“‘Cause I’ll be busy wondering how I got stuck with the world’s most annoying boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks u for reading im sorry for the gross fluff, and then unacceptable smut, oop  
> come be my friend on [tumblr](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com) xx
> 
> ps u can reblog this post (and pretty edit) [here](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/post/153435204112/id-love-to-hold-you-close-tonight-and-always-by) if u like!


End file.
